User talk:Knoodelhed
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Knoodelhed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 07:08, March 12, 2010 Police report The police report with the 'recently declassified information' is awesome! :-) BastardRoyale 09:49, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship I was wondering if you knew that you can now apply for citizenship, having made over 50 edits. Semyon E. Breyev 20:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hello? Semyon E. Breyev 07:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Getting around to that, soon . Will designate and describe a Newhaven domicile and build a bio for my McCloud persona. knoodelhed 07:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::OK. Perhaps you could consider buying your second residence in Novosevensk. It's a little sparsely populated at the moment. Semyon E. Breyev 08:08, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::You can become a citizen if you specify the following: ::::* Your full (wiki)name ::::* Your sex (male/female) ::::* Your official residence ::::Just fill them in when you feel up to it and I'll add your info to the list of citizens. 08:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Will get back to you with that info later. Thanks! knoodelhed 19:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Politics Was wondering if Mr McCloud is interested in joining a political party. :-) Semyon E. Breyev 19:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :And so many choices! I feel like a kid in a candy store! knoodelhed 16:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha. Semyon E. Breyev 18:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello? You still around? --Semyon 15:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Been poking around...have a lot on my plate of late. knoodelhed 22:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::There's elections going on at the moment, so you might want to vote. --Semyon 08:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey, hello there! Do you know, by any chance, that elections are currently taking place? I am running in these elections and your vote would be most welcome. Any citizen has three votes to spend: a Major Vote, a Minor Vote and a Support Vote (1st one means: 3 points, second one: 2 points, last one: 1 point). Kind regards, Pierius Magnus 13:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Still begging :D JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Once again, the Donia Clan never begs. We just would hate to see precious votes go to waste... Pierius Magnus 14:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::It does sound like begging to my ears . What about yours, Jon? 14:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Great minds think a like, dimi :D JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 15:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Great minds think a like a think 15:38, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::How is the studying going, dear great minds? 15:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::A little less here, can't seem to concentrate, yesterday me and yuri saw a movie in the morning :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, welcome back! I know you lurk a lot ( ). I hope you want to stay active! As for a news fix, we are working on the Constitution and other laws at the moment, kind of in an inactive period. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Please read the above message. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'll have a look! knoodelhed 08:46, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Nice to see you again knoodelhed. :) --Semyon 12:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm in agreement. Maybe you're interested in law making? We could always use some more good debaters. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm a master debater. :D -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss - ) 02:42, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Still lurking, eh? I truly hope that you will become active and join Congress. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've been noticing you're lurking. Would you be interested in joining politics (or making a character if you haven't yet)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC) J. Oswald McCloud's his character, isn't it? 77topaz (talk) 07:30, December 19, 2012 (UTC)